bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Platforms
The Platform is probably the most used part of the editor. They can either be used for platforms, or as background elements for decorations. Their colour can be changed, with black killing you upon contact. Platforms can be made into many different shapes and sizes, even platforms that shrink over time. Platforms may be stationary or dynamic. Platform group X: Negative numbers are left and positive numbers are to the right (like on a coordinate plane). This option moves the whole group of platforms. Y: Same as x, but vertical. Up is negative and down is positive (opposite of the coordinate plane). This option moves the whole group of platforms. The (X, Y) coordinates determine the "center point" for the platform. Angle: The angle for the group of shapes. Bounciness: The higher the number, the bouncer the platform is. -1 means you can't bounce on the platform at all. 1 means a falling object will go to the same height if fell from. 0.8 is the default value. Density: The density/heaviness of an object. If dynamic, lower values mean you can push the platform easily while high values mean it's hard to move the platform Dynamic: This option, if set to true, will allow your platform to move and will unlock a bunch of options that affect how the object moves. X Vel: The velocity that this shape will start with in the X direction. Y Vel: The velocity that this shape will start with in the Y direction. Linear Drag: How fast this shape slows down to a halt with 0 being no linear drag. It can also be thought of as how much air resistance/friction the object experiences. Angular Drag: Similar to Linear Drag but affects how long it takes a spinning object to stop. Type: The type of Dynamics this shape has, depending on the setting also unlocks options. Free Moving': A simple free fall = '''''Rotating: This platform group will rotate on a pivot point. = Pivot X: The X coordinate of the pivot point. Pivot Y: The Y coordinate of the pivot point. Stiffness: How stiff the rotation is, higher = More force needed to turn it and the faster is slows down = Spring: This platform group will move up and down when people hit it, gradually having energy transferred out. = Spring Length: How long you want the spring to go for Spring Strength: How hard it will spring back. If higher than 0, will not go on forever into the void. = Follows Path: This platform group will move on a path. = Path Angle: The angle of the path. Path Length: The path length going along the angle. Max Speed: The highest speed this platform group will go. Move Strength: The strength the platform has to move itself. Individual Shape Settings Up/Down: Changes the visibility of the platform. Closer to the top of the list is further down in visibility. Shape X: X relative to the Group X. Shape Y: The Y coordinate relative to the Group's Y. Shape Angle: Adds this angle to the Group's angle. Shape: Changes the shape of an object; Settings: Rectangle, Round Rectangle, Circle (Only Width affects it), Shrinking Rectangle (Shrinks with time) and Triangle. Width: How wide the shape is. Height: How tall the shape is. Color: The hue and brightness the shape will be. No-Physics: True: Makes it so stuff can pass through. False: Makes it solid and have a shadow. Delete Shape: Removes the current shape Add Shape: Makes a new individual shape for you to edit. You can also add shapes to an existing “parent” shape, so if it is dynamic it will move with it, if it’s not, it’s nearer to work with if connected.